Nyanta
Nyanta is a Werecat Swashbuckler-Chef. He was a member of the Debauchery Tea Party and was called Chief (班長). He is the first person on the Eastal side of the Yamato server to discover Real Food Preparation. Considering as how all food tastes like unseasoned Japanese rice crackers in Elder Tale, his discovery is truly a Godsend. Appearance Nyanta is older than many of the other characters in real life and is described as possibly being in his late 30's or early 40's.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 2, Chapter 2 He is tall with a slender, well-proportioned figure. He appears in a green coat, a white undershirt, grey breeches, a pair of brown leather gloves, and a silky red scarf. He is described as a dandy who always pays attention to personal appearance and groomingMamare Official Website (mamare.net/character/987) Personality Like Akatsuki, Nyanta assumes a role-playing persona within Elder Tale and speaks in phonetic meows, or nya's. He is calm, reliable, and the very definition of a "cool cat" in most situations. He is also quite chipper and is willing to crack jokes when the time is right. He believes in being a gentleman as he sees his rapiers as a weapon fit for one. He also tends to politely berate other players that act in an ungentleman-like manner in battle. Nyanta is a skilled fighter, and Akatsuki complements him as being a "first-class swordsman."「老師は一流の剣士だ」 Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 2, Chapter 2 Viewing the new possibilities in this no-longer-game world, it was possible for Nyanta, with his Chef subclass, to create food with actual taste without it becoming a soggy, inedible substance. This "secret" technique involves cooking food from scratch with obtained ingredients instead of crafting food from the in-game menus.「本物の料理」 Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 2, Chapter 3 As a skilled chef, he is able to cook a wide variety of dishes. For example, when the Crescent Moon Alliance hosts a party in honor of Serara's safe return, the dishes that he and the alliance's cooks produce include deep fried wild bird, tomato-stuffed omelet, corn and lettuce salad, paella with seafood and saffron, unleavened bread, and spiced lamb soup.「料理は次から次へと運ばれてきた...」 Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 2, Chapter 2 Synopsis The Catastrophe Being among the 30,000 trapped players, Nyanta was in Susukino when he noticed a young Druid Serara from the Crescent Moon Alliance was chased by a gang of thugs from the notorious PK guild Brigandia and immediately rescued her from harm's way. For a while, he kept in her in a house he owned in Susukino, which prevented her from being detected by Demiqas's men while they waited for a group from Akihabara to rescue her. Saving Serara arc When Shiroe's Party arrives at Susukino, Akatsuki goes to keep an eye on the area as Naotsugu guards the entrance of their designated meeting area. Shiroe is surprised to see Nyanta with Serara, and they explain their past connection through the Debauchery Tea Party to her. As they leave the city, they display no fear towards Brigandia's members, who cleared a path for them to the city's walls. Planning from the beginning to teach Demiqas and his guild a lesson, they purposely lure Demiqas into accepting a duel against Nyanta. Shiroe's strategic prowess and the former Debauchery Tea Party members' experience with each other's fighting styles allow them to create a winning strategy without even communicating, with Nyanta reducing Demiqas' hitpoints to 1 (or simply killing him, in the light novel) with Round Windmill. After successfully killing Demiqas and Londark, demoralizing the rest of Brigandia's men, Shiroe's Party, plus Nyanta and Serara, set off to return to Akiba. Round Table Alliance arc During the return to Akihabara Nyanta revealed to the group the secret for the Real Food Preparation, for the happiness of everyone, and told the story of the Debauchery Tea Party, what made Akatsuki realise that she needed to train more in order to get the perfect teamwork with Shiroe. Shiroe´s Party also realise Serara infatuation for Nyanta. The group enters in a village where Fedor welcomes Shiroe and his companions into his home and allows them to stay the night within the barn. During the night, Fedor visits the group and exchanges stories with them, listening to them talk about their adventures while reminiscing about his grandchildren's birth. The group then gives Fedor and his grandchildren some food as a token of their gratitude. In the return to Akihabara Nyanta teaches the Real Food Preparation for Girov and Second, while everyone in the Crescent Moon celebrates the rescue of Serara. After the comemoration Nyanta has a important talk with Shiroe that convinces him to start a guild and save Akihabara. This is the born of Log Horizon. Nyanta became the head-chef of Crescent Moon Refreshment Stand in Shiroe's plan to breathe new life into Akihabara. He lates participarte in Shiroe's reunion with Soujiro Seta. When the first reunion of the Round Table Alliance happens he is presented there and explain Shiroe's strategema to Serara. Later he helps his comrades with the change for their new Guild Base, after he goes to buy ingredients, but instead he returns with Tohya and Minori, that want to join the guild. Summer Training Camp arc Nyanta was assigned to be one of the teachers at the Summer Training Camp to teach young players and hone their battle skills. While there, he also served as the head cook and provided general info on the dungeon. He was in the Ragranda Forest team along with Naotsugu and Rezarick, while Maryelle and the other trainers were at the beach. Return of the Goblin King arc While the Ragranda Forest group fights off abnormally large numbers of Goblins, Nyanta rides on his Griffon and observes an alarmingly large group of Goblins, numbering over a thousand. He reports his findings to Naotsugu and Rezarick, who discuss their next course of action. Libra Festival arc During the Libra Festival Nyanta along with Serara visited the Linguini resturaunt where the both of them were enjoying the resturaunts dishes until an argument started with one of the People of the Land nobles and a waitress after she accidently stained his clothing. Several adventurers were annoyed with his insulting behaviour towards the waitress and his bigotrous insults towards the resturaunt, and a fight was going to ensue between the adventuers and the noble with his personal guard. Nyanta Intervined before things escalated and kicked the Noble out of the resturaunt reminding him that people in Akihabara have their own rules that everybody must abide by, the lander left in anger swearing he would get back at him. A little while later he contacted Shiroe about the incident and recommended that he should beef up security to avoid further incidents with the latter taking note of the incident but felt there is no need to escalate things as he has Naotsugu running around to report any other incidents and has the Black Sword Knights and D.D.D guilds available if any action is required. Fallen Guardian arc Nyanta goes over to The Roderick Firm to see its guild master with a letter from Shiroe. Although the two guild masters had been corresponding frequently as of late, Roderick is confused by the contents of the letter, which asks for a catalog of all the items with flavor text. Nyanta himself does not know what Shiroe intends to do, but the both of them decide to discuss how to meet Shiroe's needs over a bowl of ramen.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 6, Chapter 1''Log Horizon 2 Anime, episode 4: Shattered Wings When Tohya and Minori want to stay in the city rather than help out at Seventh Fall, Nyanta correctly deducts that Tohya simply wanted to fight because there was no risk of permanent death for them, and reminds them that their ability as Adventurers to revive after death already gave them the "special treatment" that Tohya didn't want. As the children realize the meaning behind Nyanta's words, he explains that they shouldn't become too accustomed to their privileges as Adventurers.Log Horizon 2 Anime, episode 5: Christmas Eve Route 43 arc While Tohya's Party embarks on the quest to acquire Dazaneg's Magic Bag, Nyanta secretly trails them to make sure that everything goes smoothly. However, during the trip, Mizufa of the Ten-Seat Conference wishes to spark a war between Eastal and Westelande, and launches an attack against the town of Saphir, where the kids were staying at. Equipment Although Nyanta doesn't have any Phantasmal equipment, his power in a duel is right behind Krusty's and Isaac's.Mamare Touno's third Q&A session Trivia *The first part of his name, Nya, is Japanese for "meow," a sound that a cat makes. This may refer to his physical appearance in game. *Nyanta's voice almost sounded like Master Splinter from 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Nyanta shares a voice actor with BologneseMaster.https://twitter.com/saitohhironori/status/528116330759606272 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Swashbuckler Category:Debauchery Tea Party members Category:Log Horizon members Category:Chef